Steel lintels, or angle irons, are typically found over window and door openings in residential and commercial properties. The purpose of a steel lintel is to support the weight of the bricks or masonry blocks above the openings. Often the steel lintel is installed as delivered, with a coat of primer paint. Most builders then paint the steel lintel, or some portion thereof, to match the colour of an exterior feature, be it a door or a window frame, or the like. However, when a portion of the steel lintel, painted or otherwise, is exposed to the elements, over time, unsightly rust or corrosion occurs. Often the exposed areas that become corroded include the bottom portion of the steel lintel (above the opening) and at the front edge of the steel lintel.
Various techniques have been developed to address the rusting and corrosion of steel lintels. As mentioned, steel lintels are exposed to the elements making them susceptible to oxidation. This results in an unsightly appearance and a need for regular and costly maintenance, in the form of painting.
Various steel lintel covers are known, but existing designs suffer from several disadvantages because, for example, they trap water and mask an underlying problem. An example of this is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,150 to Newman, which discloses an angle iron cover that is removably secured to an angle iron. According to Newman, rusting (if it occurs) is hidden via a “securing means” (lip) of the cover, the design of which causes water to intrude or pool within. Use of lintel covers of existing designs can accelerate the deterioration of the steel causing damage to the adjacent brick and masonry. Previous lintel covers are not multifunctional in that they may act as a covering and not a flashing as well.
According to current solutions, corrosion can be addressed as part of a regular maintenance program. The corroded material can be removed manually, as by grinding or sanding, and the surface of the steel lintel repainted. Again, this approach is not desirable. Not only is the process labour-intensive, but also limited areas of corrosion can be remediated, and as mentioned, the corrosion could affect materials adjacent to the steel lintel such as the bricks that are more difficult to re-surface.
Improvements in steel lintels and accessories are desirable. For example, there is a need for the design and development of a cover or wrap for steel lintels providing improved or alternative means of water tightness, that is convenient to install, finish and maintain, and that is simple and less costly to manufacture in scale and with fewer parts.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a review of the drawings.